1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that performs enlarged and reduced displays by a touching operation, a method for controlling a display, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display devices such as smartphones, screen scrolling, character entry, etc. have been conducted by a touching operation on a screen. Further, a wrist-type display device has attracted much attention in recent years, which a user is wearing on an arm in order to use it. The wrist-type display device has been equipped with functions similar to those of smartphones. The wrist-type display device is described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-061176).
The wrist-type information processing terminal, however, suffers from a restriction imposed on a touching operation since the display surface of the wrist-type information processing terminal is smaller than the display surfaces of other display devices including smartphones. In particular, users find it difficult to conduct operations that require them to use two fingers for zooming in or out on a display screen, while the operations can be usually conducted on smartphones as pinching-in and pinching-out, for example. The existing techniques are thus disadvantageous in that users have to find a difficulty in conducting, with one finger, a touching operation for zooming in and out intuitively and simply.